


Blood Moon Mayhem

by Aesthetic_Demon



Category: svtfoe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Demon/pseuds/Aesthetic_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco was just going to the ball to make sure she was okay, but instead of grabbing the friendly blonde that had been his best friend for years, he grabbed the very demon who invited her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

Marco gently adjusted his mask along with the sombrero he was wearing. He slowly, gracefully weaved through the demons almost as if it were a dance in itself, all while looking for his best friend who had been brought here by a literal hothead. He was making his way towards the front when everyone suddenly stopped moving, their gaze solely on a demon that was explaining exactly what was supposed to happen at this ball. Once Marco heard that once the light of the blood moon lands on you and your lover, you become soul bonded for life, he began making a mad dash around the room, frantically looking for Star. He was twisting through crowd when he caught a glimpse of blonde. Eagerly reaching out, the latino boy grabbed the pale hand with a grin, opening his mouth to speak only to have the very words dry out. The same demon that had brought Star here, the demon with extreme anger issues was right in front of him, and he just grabbed his hand. Tom. It would be and understatement to say he looked pissed. Just as the demon prince was about to set the rude guest that had grabbed his hand on fire, a ruby red glow engulfed both boy's. Marco was absolutely stunned and let go of Tom's hand, trying to apologize to him before he was murdered. Tom sighed in disappointment, holding out his hand in a graceful manner, a small smile on his face as he stared into the other boy's mocha eyes. "May I have this dance?" Tom said. Marco swore his cheeks had never felt hotter.


	2. Dancing with the Devil

Marco stared around the room, wary of the demon in front of him. He couldn't even find Star's bright blonde locks, which was understandable because everything in his sight was red. He returned his gaze to the three eyed demon, going against his better judgement, and gently placing his hand in Tom's. Tom's mouth curled into a mischievous smirk, pulling the Latino boy so their chests were flush together. Marco's cheek turned a dark red, but went unnoticed by Tom as he placed a hand on Marco's waist and extending the other's outward. He smirked at the flustered human, gracefully twisting him around the ballroom as if it were nothing. Marco subtly found himself enjoying the dance, but enjoyed looking into the other's deep red eyes more. Tom, for some reason, found himself enjoying the human's company more than he thought he would. Each step he took the other boy followed with grace and ease. This pleased Tom immensely considering very few in the Underworld could dance properly. Marco let a soft smile slip onto his lips as he slowly quickened the dance, feeling more energetic. Tom grinned widely, fangs gleaming in the ruby light as he followed the other's steps easily and eagerly. "You're a surprisingly good dancer." Tom purred in the other's ear before dipping him with a smirk. "But I'm better~" Marco's cheeks exploded with color as the demon leaned down hesitantly , lips inches away from each other. Marco shut his eyes tightly, only to be dropped the ground, the ruby glow fading from the room and Tom laying on his back across from him. He looked up and grinned nervously, seeing Star staring down at him with a raised eyebrow. She grabbed the Latino boy's arm, quickly dragging him out of the ballroom. A loud shout from Tom was all Marco heard before Star pushed him and herself through the portal back to Earth.

 

Marco squealed as he fell through the portal, falling on the the ground of Star's balcony. The girl in question had a bitter expression on her face as she shut the portal, glaring at the boy on the ground. "Marco?! What were you even thinking going down there?!" The latino flinched slightly at the sound of her voice, removing his mask. "S-Star I was just worried about you...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to actually run into..him..." Marco sighed softly. Star stared at the boy with a blank expression, sighing as she kneeled in front of him. "Marco...its okay. I just..I can handle myself okay? I can handle a demon. I don't need a hero, I need my best friend." She smiled sweetly at the other, squeezing his hand. Marco smiled lightly up at her, nodding softly. "Wanna make some nachos together?" "No. But I'd love it if you made me some." He laughed softly and stood up, a grin on his face as they left the blonde's room. 

Once Marco hand finished making the nachos, the Mewnian princess had already fallen asleep on the couch, curled up with the laser puppies. Marco smiled warmly at them, instead setting the nachos in the fridge before walking over to Star and placing a warm blanket over her form. He made his way up to his bedroom, sighing as he shut the door behind. Marco just couldn't stop thinking about the dance. It picked and itched his brain to no end because he actually enjoyed dancing with...a three eyed demon. Star's three eyed demon ex. Splendid. He groaned, throwing the mask on the floor along with his hat, cheeks heating up as he though about the wonderful smirk that Tom had on his face as they danced.   
Marco rubbed his eyes, removing his clothes before changing into his pajamas. He laughed, noticing it was the one Star had gotten him for his 17th birthday last year. He was walking towards his bed, when a black box on his nightstand caught hid eye. That...That was most certainly new. He hesitantly grasped the box, opening it.  
Marco's mocha eyes widened drastically at what was inside.   
A small, decorated ring sat in the box, begging to be worn. It held a small red stone in the middle with vines extending around the ring, compelling Marco to put it on. His cheeks turned a bright red as he saw beautiful cursive written in the top of the box. 

'I enjoyed the dance   
mi amor' 

For some reason, Marco's heart fluttered and cheeks darkened considerably. He smiled softly as he slipped on the ring without a second thought, setting the box on his work desk before laying on his bed, falling asleep.


	3. School Meeting

Marco woke up groggily, slowly rising out of the comfortable bed as his alarm went off. He turned and slapped it with a grumble. 7:05 a.m. He yawned as he strolled over to his closet, opening it with a soft hum before he noticed a glint on his finger. Turning his attention to it, Marco flushes brightly and bites his lip with a small smile. The ring was honestly gorgeous, hell just looking at it made Marco's heart flutter with excitement. He shook his head, returning his attention to his clothes and grabbing skinny jeans, a button up, and a chocolate colored sweater. He put on his clothes as fast as possible, including his shoes before walking to the bathroom, grinning at the blonde struggling with her hair. "Well good morning." "Marco! My hair looks so bad! Look at all the tangles! Not to mention how poofy it is!" Star whined. Marco only laughed softly, walking in beside her and brushing his own hair. "Star just shower. We have 20 minutes before first period." "But showers are booooooooring." "Fine fine. But I'm going to head to school. With or without you." He hummed, quickly brushing his teeth and rinsing it out with mouth wash. Star pouted at the boy next to her. "Fine. Go and see Jackie~" Marco's cheeks heated up and he glared at the other. "Star its been 3 years you know I'm over her." She giggled, humming as she continued trying to brush her hair. "Ugh fine. See you later." He left the bathroom, quickly grabbing his book bag from the hook next to his door before bounding down the stairs, eagerly opening the door before shouting goodbye to his parents. Marco smiled warmly, everything just felt really good today. REALLY good. He didn't know why but he could tell today was going to be amazing. As he walked onto campus, this fact was only proven when he spotted a mess of pinkinsh red hair.   
Marco blushed darkly as he saw it was Tom. Tom was literally standing in front of his locker holding...a rose? 'Holy shit is that thing on fire?' Marco thought, hesitantly walking closer towards the demon boy. "U-Um..Tom? You're kinda in front of my locker. Star's is on the opposite side." The demon's three eyes widened and his head whipped up, a dark purple blush enveloping his features. "H-Huh? O-Oh! No I'm here to see you!" The demon smiled nervously, gently handing Marco the rose which, thank god, wasn't on fire anymore. Marco's own cheek became bright red as he gently took it, smiling softly at Tom. "U-Um thank you Tom!" "Y-You're wearing the ring.." The demon's smile widened , stepping closer to the other, making the human boy turn beet red. "Oh..yes I-I really like it. T-Thank you." "I'm really glad you do.." Marco bit his lip as the demon boy in front of him just stared, almost as if he was examining him. "S-So why did you wanna see me today?"   
Tom bit his lip, eyes shyly averting away from Marco. "W-Would..Would you like to go on a date Marco..?"


	4. Date?

'Date? Like a date date?' Marco swore his cheeks turned brighter than his favorite hoodie at that moment. He stared at the demon wide eyed, gently nipping his lip. "I-I don't...Tom wow gosh..I'm flattered, but w-why suddenly ask me out when you were hung up over Star yesterday..?" He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, trying to make the situation better. "I-I don't mean that I don't wanna go with you! Defiantly not! I-I just.." Tom looked at the other, cheeks turning a very soft purple. God the little human in front of him was the cutest thing to ever exist next to Marshmellow. He almost didn't catch what Marco said until it slowly processed in his brain. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking down. "Marco I honestly don't know...ever since the ball I can't get you out of my head. You're literally the only thing I think about if I can't preoccupy myself. I-I mean I totally understand if you don't trust me or haven't really felt like that, but um..i-if you have I'd really like to take you somewhere.." By the time Tom had finished, both his and Marco's cheeks were bright, vibrant colors.   
Marco nibbled his lip softly, staring at the demon in front of him, the ring, and the small rose in his hand. With a small sigh he looked up at Tom shyly. "H-Hey dude no. I want too. B-But there will be conditions okay?"   
Marco swore that he had never seen a smile so wide, terrifying, or attractive at the same time. Tom eagerly pulled the small boy into a hug,  feeling extremely giddy and excited. "O-Oh my god Tom!" Marco laughed. "You're going to have so much fun. I promise." He  smiled warmly at the boy currently against his chest, reaching out a hand to stroke his hair until a shout made both pull away from each other. Star was standing at the school gates, stare hard and cold. Marco visibly trembled for a moment before quickly pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling down his phone number, putting it in Tom's hand. "Call me tonight."   
Marco grinned before running off, Star hot on his trail as she shouted at him to explain what was going on. The two left a stunned three eyed demon whose cheeks turned a deep violet at Marco word's, which was only made worse when he looked down at the paper. 

'I'll eagerly await your call hothead ❤️ '

Tom may have been blushing furiously, but that didn't stop him from snickering.   
"Dork."


	5. Date.

Marco groaned as Star cornered him. She was glaring fiercely at her friend before forcing him to sit on the side of the fountain. Star sighed, "Marco what were you two doing?" "We were just talking Star..it isn't a big deal." Marco said.  
"It looked like more than just talking. Seriously tell me whats going on Marco. You're worrying me.." Star said, averting her eyes to the ground. Marco loved Star to death. She was practically his sister from another mister. The cheese to his nachos. The blue to his sky. He couldn't hide this from her, he couldn't. "Ever..ever since the blood moon ball I can't get Tom off my mind Star..I'm actually finding him..appealing? I don't know..He waited for me by my locker and asked me out because he's been having the same problem..I gave him my number so we could set the date up.." He bit his lip, gently kicking his feet against the hard marble of the fountain. "You're actually going on a date with Tom? Tom the demon? My EX demon boyfriend?" She cringed. The way she spoke..it..it physically and emotionally pained Marco. Was she disgusted? Did she like Tom? What the hell, if she liked Tom they'd be together..  
"Do you have a problem with it?" Marco mumbled.   
"Of course I do!!! How could I not Marco?! I don't want him to date you! Much less use you to try to get to me!" She yelled.   
Use him? To get to Star?   
"Are you serious? Did you ever think maybe this wasn't about you Princess? Did you stop to think that maybe he actually liked me?" He glared daggers at her. I have never been harsh with Star before. NEVER. But the way she said that..how self absorbed and petty it just..It wasn't the Star he knew and loved and it pissed him off. "I'm done. I'm going home and going to get ready for my date. When you stop throwing a tantrum we can discuss this more." Marco grabbed his bag, walking off the school campus and leaving a stunned Princess behind. Fuck school. It can wait. He was passing everything with an A so whats the harm in leaving for a day. He opened the front door, smiling at his mom and dad. "Hey guys! I know I'm home early but I just can't focus today..I gonna hang out in my room and study." He smiled as they didn't notice, WAY too immersed in each other to see their son walk up the stairs to his bedroom before plopping down on the bed. Guilt started hitting Marco hard.   
Was he too harsh with Star? God he hoped she was okay..  
Marco's body shook as his ringtone broke through his peaceful silence. He grabbed it hesitantly and flipped it open. "Hello? This is Marco Diaz speaking how may I help you?"  
"Goddamn are you always so formal?" Tom chuckled across the line. Marco's cheeks instantly turned crimson and he smiled. "Geez sorry. Unlike you I have manners~" He smirked.   
"Marco please. I'm a prince. I have more manner than half the adults you know." He laughed warmly, own cheeks turning a familiar purple. "Are you not in class or something?"   
"O-Oh..ah yeah. I came home early." Marco sighed. "Then..if you wanna..we could go on that date right now.." Tom mumbled. "Really? Are you sure?" Marco questioned. "Yes!" He replied enthusiastically, blushing hard. "Sorry I just..I wanna see you again. I could get you some food and we could see a weird human film?" He asked hopeful.   
"Sounds perfect."


	6. Cute fumbles and Blushing

Tom was completely ecstatic once he heard Marco. 'Sounds Great.' God his voice was so smooth it could make the fire demon's heart melt. Figuratively not literally. "-om? Tom are you still there?" "Y-Yes! Sorry I sort of lost myself in my thoughts.." The demon stated as his cheeks glowed purple. "W-Would now be a good time to get you?" "Sure! Star is still at school and my parents haven't noticed me yet so..I could climb out the window and wait for you in the drive way!" The Latino boy smiled. "W-Wait, out the window? Arn't you supposed to be the Safe Kid ?" Tom mumbled. Marco scoffed on the other end of the line, god you practically hear that smug smirk. "For your information Pyro, even I enjoy some danger and mischief. Besides my window is relatively close to the ground." "Marco oh my god, stop, just don't break your neck on the way down. I don't want our first date in a hospital." Tom sighed, head leaning on his shoulder to keep the phone from slipping as he adjusted his clothing. Nothing too formal or too casual.   
Marco grinned, a teasing, but flirtatious idea floating into his head. "Well Tom after what I'm gonna do to you later you're gonna need to visit a hospital."   
The poor fire demon on the other end of the call nearly dropped the phone before his cheeks exploded into a deep violet. "P-Pardon!?" "T-Tom oh god I'm kidding! Just come pick me up.." Marco laughed loudly, tears pricking from his brown eyes. "I-I'll see you soon." He hung up with a smile, leaving a stunned and wildly embarrassed fire demon to comprehend what just happened. 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Marco hummed softly as he played Love Live on his phone, feet tapping to the rhythm of his favorite song on the sidewalk, finally beating his high score. He was about to press restart when the ground in front of him split open, swarms of fire emerging from its depths and within the flames, was a dark, sleek black carriage. Tom opened the door, sly smile on his face as he winked at the other. "Miss me Diaz?" He hummed, cockiness overflowing from his voice. "Really Tom? Always gotta make some grand entrance don't you?" Marco stated, slipping his phone into his hoodie. While he wouldn't admit it, he did miss the three eyed demon. "Of course I do. Go big or go home." He smiled devilishly, hand extending out to help Marco into the carriage. The human raised an eyebrow at Tom and grabbed his hand, but leaned closer to him, pecking his cheek. Without a word Marco climbed inside, setting himself down with a warm smile. Tom on the other hand was having a hard time staying calm as his cheeks had become a vibrant shade of purple, which Marco thought was adorable. The demon sat next to Marco, still utterly embarrassed and too shy to actually look at the other yet. "Tom..was that not okay? Should I have asked? If that was too forward I understand.." "W-What?! No! No no no I...I just.." The demon groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You just..?" Marco bit his lip softly. "I try to act suave and cool and you just waltz over and plant a little peck on me and I lose it..its utterly ridiculous.." Marco laughed. He actually laughed and that made Tom whip his head towards the other boy, mouth and ready to yell, only to be stopped by soft lips against his own. His body froze, his cheeks burned, and his heart beat quickened so rapidly he was afraid it might rip through his chest. Marco. Thats all that was going through his head. That sweet, loving name that belonged to an even sweeter, lovable boy. "Tom thats natural. Besides I..I think its really cute. I get embarrassed in front of you too so we're even okay?" Marco said softly as he pulled back, gently brushing pink hair away from Tom's third eye. "O-Okay.." He sighed, gently biting his lip and interlocking his and Marco's hands together. "Lets get this date started. Where do you wanna go Marco?"   
"Food. Defiantly food." Tom laughed softly, relaxing as he squeezed the other boy's hand. "Okay but what kind of food?"   
"Chinese."   
"Done and Done mi amor~"


	7. Discovery?

Marco's jaw dropped considerably at Tom's words. What the hell did he mean Star was older?  
"I-I...didn't you know?" Tom stuttered, three eyes widening. "Are you telling me Star is o-older than you? Tom shes human! That isn't possible!" He hoped it wasn't. Oh god. He felt horrible, but was unable to detect why. He just knew his gut twisted horribly at the thought of Star being so old.   
"M-Marco calm down. Just listen to me for a second alright?" The demon gently laid his hand across the other boy's gently, stroking the smooth caramel skin with his thumb. "Fine.." He took a deep breath, sitting back down with a slight shudder at Tom's burning touch. "One. Starship isn't exactly human Marco, not in your terms anyway. Two. In Mewny culture, people from there live much, much longer than people here do, almost as long as demons. So her being older than me isn't really..that big of a deal." It hit the Latino boy hard. Incredibly hard to be exact. He knew the reason his gut twisted so tightly and hurt so bad. And it began hurting even more as he crawled deep into his own mind. Both Star and Tom were much, much older than him. Which meant he would age, lose his mind and sensibility, and die way before either of the people he cared most about did. Sure him and Tom hadn't gotten into a relationship yet but if they did now, and it became as serious as his friendship with Star, one day in the future he would lose it all and just become a blurry memory for the other two. He didn't even realize the demon in front of him calling out his name in worry, concern and fear etched into his features. "M-Marco? Please say something yo-," Tears. He didn't even notice the hot tears that poured from his eyes as he stared at the other, taking in how beautiful he was, how much he had already begun to care for him, how much he wanted to be with him, but none of it mattered. That wasn't his to have. "O-Oh god Marco! Why are you crying?" Tom reached over worriedly, trying to wipe away the tears from the other's face, only to have his hands gently pushed away. "I-I need to go..I-I need to take a walk to think over things.." Marco stuttered, chest tightening. "I-I..Marco no. Tell me whats going on." "T-Tom I need to be alone." The struck the demon hard. He hated being alone and pushed away because he had it done to him so many times. He shakily dropped his hands away from Marco's face, breathing hard. "F-Fine.." Tom swore he had never seen the boy move so fast out of a door. Right as he lost sight of Marco's chocolate brown hair he broke, hot tears spilling down his cheeks as well. He walked outside, summoning his carriage to return himself to his home.   
Sadly that night, neither boy left their room for dinner or comforting words by friends, but instead stayed clutched at the sides of pillows as they sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love angst and cliffhangers


	8. Make Up or Break Up?

Marco rose from his bed slowly. He felt a vast range of emotions and for a split second he had no idea why, then the events of yesterday unfolded in his mind and his stomach twisted in painful knots. He threw the covers away from his body and ran to the bathroom, almost knocking Star down in the process. Before the princess could even get his name out he had already locked himself in, breathing ragged and hard. He stared down at the sink, slowly feeling as if he was being consumed by a never ending white void.   
He finally broke away from the trance and stared at his own reflection. He looked like shit. There was no sugar coating that. He had dark bags under his eyes, his cheeks were puffy, his hair was a mess of dark brown curls, and not to mention how horrible his posture was. Was he seriously this broken over the demon? They weren't even dating yet and he had already managed to worn into the poor boy's heart.   
He reluctantly brushed his teeth, washed his face, and brushed his hair. He could at least make himself mildly presentable. The demon that clouded the Latino boy's mind was in a similar situation. Oh god what had he done? Did he hurt Marco by telling how ol-fuck.   
That was why Marco left. The age. The fucking age difference. The demon roughly threw his blanket away, eyes narrowing as he racked his brain as to why it bothered Marco. Was he scared?   
Was the thought of being with someone so old scare Marco? The very thought of ever even making Marco uncomfortable made the demon stop. He never wanted to cause that boy pain, because right now, he meant everything to Tom. They need to talk. Resolve whats happening.   
Marco on the other hand, slowly made his way to the kitchen, greeting his family with a tired smile and a wave. As his parents walked to the living room, Star approached him from behind, biting her lip. "Are you okay? Did Tom hurt you last night?"  
"Ya Star..I honestly don't know. I probably hurt him when I ran out of the restaurant because I was still trying to process that the guy I like and my best friend are older than two centuries."   
"I-I..He told you?" "No fucking shit." "Marco.." "Were you ever gonna tell me? Huh? Or were you gonna wait until I was on my deathbed to tell me that my life compared to yours is like water hitting the pavement?" "No, no Marco I was. I was going to tell you after we graduated. I-I..I didn't want that to stress you out during school because I know it means everything to you.." He stared at her with exhausted eyes, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry..we've both been idiots for the past few days..I'm so sorry Star.."  
The blonde gently gripped his shirt, shaky breaths leaving her. "A-Are you and Tom  
not together?" "I..I don't know anymore Star." His voice broke. "I miss him. I miss him s-so much but he's old Star. Older than any human. W-What if we stayed together and he turned out to be the one Im supposed to be with forever? I-I'll die and he'll stay the same. The person I care about will have to watch me wither up and die and I don't wanna do that to him." "Marco..I-I'm sorry. I've been getting in the way and trying to ruin your relationship." She pulled back, big blue eyes shining. "Talk to him. See if you two can come up with something. O-Or try dating for awhile and if he is the one..I'll help figure out a spell.." "No." "I-I..what? Marco I'm saying I'll do a spell to make you live longer." "Star I can't." "But w-" "Because if I do I will have to watch my parents, my friends, my everything die in front of me. I couldn't take that Star...I'd go insane.." He sighed heavily, gently rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm gonna go lay back down.." He gently plucked an apple from the bowl on the counter before sluggishly walking back up, locking his bedroom door. Star leaned against the counter, head in her hands as the tears fell. Everything was becoming ruined. Everything. Bzzzzt! Bzzzzt! The blonde girl jumped and quickly opened her mirror phone, answering it without reading the name, which happened to belong to a certain worried demon. "Starship?! Don't hang up I need your help!"   
"..With what..?" "I..I want you to find a spell that will turn me human. Just as a precaution. I plan to talk to Marco. I need to know why he ran away from me the other day and what I can do fix this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone （＾ν＾） I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I will actually try to update again this week but I won't tell when✨ And this is optional but my tumblr is flowingcipher and I'll start posting my art soon along with art for this story! Please check it out if you're interested!


	9. Solution?¿

Star's blue eyes widened considerably at Tom's request. "Okay Tom just...hold on a second. Please? Marco talked to me about this earlier. I think you two should talk but hell, turn you into a human? I can't do that Tom. One thats taboo in every spell book EVER and two I think you're being a bit rash!"  
"I'm not! You have no idea how important that boy is to me  Starla." Tom hissed, temper rising a tad. "Ever since that damned blood moon ball he is all I can think about and now I scared him away with my age? It hurt when you left me, but when he ran out that restaurant door crying I felt my heart snap." He sighed, rubbing the bags underneath his bottom two eyes. Sleep deprivation is a wonderful thing right? "I just...just have it ready as a precaution? Please Star I need you to do this for me. I would rather be human and be with Marco than have him be with a demon that will inevitably have to watch him die.."  
Star's worried eyes glossed over a bit and she groaned. "You assholes..fine. I will have it ready but theres no guarantee it'll work. And I'm not going to do a damn thing until you talk to Marco alright?"  
Tom's three eyes widened and his mouth formed a toothy smile. "Star thank you so, so much! You won't regret this I promise!"  
"Just get over here and settle this. And never use my full name again Pyro." She snickered.  
The demon's smile turned soft as he shut his mirror phone, summoning a carriage. 

Star walked up the stairs silently, stopping in front of Marco's door, bottom  
lip between her teeth as she knocked. "Marco? I know you don't wanna be bothered right now but I'm gonna step out for a bit. Janna and Jackie wanted to show me something so I'll be home later.."  
"Have fun.." He mumbled tiredly, shoving his face further into the cool fabric of his pillow. The blonde quickly made her way back down, sparing one last glance at Marco's door before leaving. She really didn't wanna stay for the water works. 

A few hours later Marco's stomach growled loudly, causing the Latino boy to whimper. He didn't want to get up for food. His bed was so warm and comfy, his bed didn't judge him, and his bed didn't randomly spring on him that its actually over 800 years old. He needed to stop thinking about Tom. Literally every other second was filled with thinking of the three eyed demon. Before Marco could continue his internal rant the sound of the door opening downstairs caught his attention. Star must be home. 'Maybe she has some food?' He thought.

'Bed or food? Food or bed? Both are very compelling choices. Food to live? Bed for cozy naps? Eeeeeeeh food,' Marco yawned softly, groggily pushing himself off the bed. Finally after getting his footing he walked to the door, unlocking it as he stepped out. "Staaaaaar. Did you bring me food?" He walked down the stairs, jumping a bit when he heard a glass fall and shatter on the ground. "Star?!" He became fully aware of what was happening around him as he ran down the steps, rushing into the kitchen only to see..Tom.  
"O-Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to break it! I just got some flowers for you and I wanted to put them into some water but I dropped it and it broke and god I know you probably don't wanna see me right now but I literally can not get you out of my head and I really miss you and I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable I pro-" Tom was a bit taken aback as a very gentle hand covered his mouth, stopping his rambling.  
"Tom I..I did wanna see you. Just..stop rambling okay? Are you hurt?" Marco asked worriedly. Goddamn there was glass everywhere.  
Gently placing his pale hand on Marco's, moving it from his mouth as he spoke "I'm fine. The cuts I had are healed so please step back. I can clean it up okay?"  
"Like hell you can. I am much more qualified to clean this up. I am the 'safekid.' " He smiled softly. "Stand by the counter while I get this."

Tom couldn't help but comply. I mean come on, honestly who could say no to those adorable brown eyes? And as the demon observed Marco, watching the way he breathed slowly, the bags under his eyes that were matching to his own, and even his stubble  
he hadn't realized five minutes had passed and Marco already finished cleaning.  
"So..why did you come here Tom?" He asked softly, biting his lip.  
"I..I need to talk to you about something important."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so happy you're enjoying this fic! Sorry about not updating I had finals ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ=3=3=3  
> I also wanted to point out that this work is also on Wattpad! The only difference is I post Updates or other random things on that one while this one is stricly just the story. Sorry for the confusion!


	10. Resolve (Final Chapter)

   Marco bit his lip softly, resting against the sink as he tried to keep himself upright. If it wasn't for the support behind him, the poor boy would surely fall from the nauseating feeling that curled in his stomach. "Okay...Okay lets talk.."    
   Tom's hands twiddled together, trying to find his voice. The demon was so nervous, too nervous actually. What if Marco refused his idea and cut off their just beginning 'relationship' while it was still in its infancy.   
   "Marco I can understand why you left the restaurant..and didn't talk t-to me.." his voice quivered, "The age difference must have scared the hell out of you. I'm sorry I just..sprung it on you. I swear I never meant for that to happen. I honestly thought Star had told you.."   
   "Tom.." Marco's hand gripped the counter, an overwhelming feeling of guilt and regret bubbling inside him. Finally looking over the demon did he finally notice just how bad he looked. He seemed so tired and scared that the wrong move would send him running.   
   "N-No let me finish. I care for you. I-I know we haven't been around each other for long, but I don't want you to just..leave me..I talked to Star and we discussed a solution, if you still wanted to..try.. that is.." Tom's shaking hand grabbed his other arm, trying to keep himself together.   
   "I do! Tom I really do. Fuck.. you just don't get it. I don't wanna outlive my friends and family. I don't wanna leave this life behind,  even if I care about you, I-I can't do that to them.."  
   "M-Marco no! I asked Star for a spell to make me human!" He gripped his arm harder, feeling more scared. "I-I know you don't wanna leave your life behind. I don't want you to either! T-Thats why if I become human, I can spend it w-with you. If you want me too.."  
   Marco's breathings stopped, his heart becoming clenched tighter than he'd ever remembered. "T-Tom are you serious? I-I don't want you too..I mean...You'll lose your family..e-everything you've worked for-"   
"Is nothing compared to you. I've lived for a long time Marco..I've fallen in love once or twice, but I wasn't offering to change myself to another species to be with them. I-I don't wanna leave you behind.."   
"Tom.." The demon looked practically broken before the other boy, almost on the verge of tears. "C-Can I please stay with you? I promise I'll do everything I can to make y-you happy.."   
"You fucking.." His own eyes were welling up with tears as he strode over to the demon, burying his face into Tom's chest.   
"I-I want you..I wanna be with you..just...no spell. We don't need it right now. Lets wait awhile until..until this feels like a real relationship." Marco's voice let out shakily.   
"Marco..anything for you. Anything." Tom grinned, gently sliding his hands against Marco's soft cheeks, placing soft kisses over his eyes. "You mean everything to me Marco.."  
"T-Tom oh my god..you sound like the lovey-dovey protagonist in books or movies." The Latino boy smiled wide, cheeks still wet from tears, yet his sadness had diminished.  
Whatever fate awaits them in the near future, whatever obstacle, they will come out stronger. Because this small teenage boy, and this fragile hearted demon, will always have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Yes sadly this is the last chapter of this story. I apologize if it just ended abruptly, but I'm not into this ship as much as I used to be, and I would like to write other works! But do not fear, I'm thinking of writing an NSFW chapter for this book. If you'd like one please comment!


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place three years after Tom and Marco made their relationship official. They still haven't decided if they want to preform the transformation spell, but both are very happy at the moment. This chapter WILL have NSFW in it.  
> If you do not like that content then please do not make rude comments and do not read. Thank you and enjoy!

Two forms laid underneath a large, silk blanket, one beginning to rustle slowly. Tom sat up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes a he recalls the events of the night before. Remembering them makes the three eyed demon smile, and then he turns to the peacefully sleeping brunette laying by side, making that small smile form into a wide grin.  
"God..you look so precious Marco.." He gently rubbed his boyfriend's cheek, causing the other boy to whimper, opening his deep brown eyes with a pout. "Tom..why'd you wake me up? I'm tired.."  
"Aww baby. I just wanted to see your pretty eyes~" He snickered, laying on his side by the other boy as his cheeks turned a soft shade of purple, heart beating faster at the sound of Marco's soothing voice. "Do you feel okay? Was I too rough last night?" Tom asked, concern filling his red eyes.  
"Mm..nah. I feel pretty good actually. I have a few bruises on my hips and some hickies, but you know I like those," Marco grinned contently, curling into his demon's chest.  
The Latino boy's hair was sticking up on almost every end, practically defying the law of gravity while also defying the law of  'you can't be that beautiful when you just wake up. You're gonna give your boyfriend a heart attack.' "You're too kinky. Stop it." He laughed, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.  
"Says the guy into bondage." Marco smirked, cheeks flushing a soft pink as he gently flicked Tom's nose.  
Tom smiled, shaking his head as he pulled Marco closer. He laid on the soft mattress, sighing in relaxation against the smooth slik sheets.  
"What would you like to do today Marco? I could take you to see a planet made of galaxy crystals. You still like space stuff right? Cause the crystals on the planet actually have tiny galaxies in them." Tom hummed a rather pleased tune as he stared at his lover, joy practically consuming his entire chest.  
"That sounds really amazing Tom, but I kinda just wanna lay down with you. Is that alright?"  
"Well duh. I like having you all to myself anyway." Tom smirked, laying his head back against the soft pillows, pulling the small human closer against his warmth.  
"Hey Tom?" Marco asked, curiosity and mischief sounding as if they were oozing from his lover's words. Tom knew that tone of voice quite well. His red eyes shifted down to look at his smaller lover, eyebrow raised in question. "What do you want Marco?"  
"You." Marco's voice hummed softly, slowly draping his leg over Tom's body with a smirk. "I said I wanted to lay down with you didn't I~?"  
"I honestly don't think your ass can take much more hun. We went three rounds last night and I don't wanna hurt you in a bad way." Tom said earnestly, kissing the brown skinned beauty lovingly.  
"How about a blowjob? Handjob? Helicopter blowjob?"  
"Marco whatever the fuck a 'Helicopter' blowjob is, it does not sound safe. Like, at all. Weren't you the 'safe kid,' " He laughed softly, tugging the other boy's smaller form on top of his own. "Would you be okay like this? I'll let you use my mouth, and I won't bite this time." Tom winked.  
The idea sent a strong shudder down Marco's spine, making him smile widely. "I really, really like that idea Tom"  
"Figured you would darling." Tom's fingers gently massaged the bruises that littered Marco's thighs, a fond smile slipping onto his face as he reminisces about being the one that put them there. "Come and use me Marco." He said in soft voice.  
The red that enveloped the Latino boy's cheeks were almost as bright as his usual red hoodie. His cock perked up almost immediently and, although he was annoyingly cocky a few moments ago, now he was very shy and timid. Tom stroked his hips with a grin and made the other boy scoot forward by groping his ass. Marco's thighs lined up on either side of Tom's head and he bit his lip, pressing the head of his cock against his boyfriend's lips, which were curved into a smile.  
The demon's red eyes flickered up to Marco as he gently pressed a soft kiss against the sensitive organ just before wrapping his lips around it.  
Marco moaned loudly, one hand reaching up to grip the headboard while the other tangled itself in Tom's messy hair. "A-Always forget how hot your mouth is.." Tom's cheeks flared and he shut his eyes from embarrassment, slowly bobbing his head. Although being in a sitting position didn't allow much access. Marco let a broken whine escape his mouth before he gripped his lovers hair, pressing himself deep into the other's mouth. "M-Mm!" "S-Shit Tom..hehe..you like this don't you? Me choking you on my dick? You called me kinky, b-but shit look at you." Marco giggled a bit breathlessly, thrusting at a random pace.  
The demon's eyes slowly swelled up with tears from the suffocation and pleasure of being gagged. He relaxed his throat as much as possible as dug his sharp nails into Marco's thighs, causing his boyfriend to practically howl as crescent shaped marks took form. "You want me to cum don't you? Barely started and I bet you already want me to cum down your throat?" Tom's eyes looked up frantically almost as if he was begging for it. Who was Marco to deny his boyfriend that pleasure? He gripped the demon's hair and dug his nails into the headboard, thrusting feverishly into Tom's mouth with a loud and needy cry. "O-Oh shit I-I'm actually close Tom.." He whined loudly, a deep red flush covering most of his body. A throaty groan escaped from Tom as he tried to breath through his nose, his lower half beginning to ache and as much as he wanted to reach down and relieve himself, Marco was his priority right now. So he sucked around the phallic object in his mouth, massaging the side with his forked tongue. "T-Tom! Oh god..god I'm gonna cum. Just a..just a little bit more oh fuck.." He cried, biting into his plump lip. Tom's eyes burned with want and lust as he locked eyes with his lover, almost saying 'fucking do it' without actually mouthing the words. That set Marco off with a loud cry of the demon's name and spasming thighs. Tom's mouth was filled with a warm, salty liquid and he swallowed with a groan. Once Marco pulled back, face flushed and eyes half lidded, an evil smirk formed of his swollen lips. "Your turn~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is really the last chapter of the story! I really hope you guys enjoyed this small part and thank you for sticking with it （＾ν＾）


End file.
